Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé
by Phobia Floral
Summary: Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé-Journal d'un vampire...Été 1996,deuxième guerre commence,journal. Harry est en deuil, Severus est troublé et perdu... Vont-ils y survivre? Chapitre 3,en ligne! Slash SSHP
1. I:Livre Noir

**Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé**

**Journal d'un vampire.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux et contenue magique est à J.K.Rowling et Warner Bross. Et puis.. le reste tout le monde le sait non?

Auteur : moi, Phobia Floral

Résumé : Été 1996, la deuxième guerre commence, journal d'un vampire. Harry est en deuil, Severus est troublé. Vont-ils y survivre?

Genre : Drama, tragédie.

Rating : PG pour l'instant mais Pg-13 ou même R pour la suite.

NDA : J'ai présentement une autre fic en cours alors il se peut que les chapitres soit long à posté. Ou peut-être pas... 

Bonne lecture! 

**Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé**

**Journal d'un vampire. **

**Chapitre I : Livre noir.**

Severus était dans son lit. Il contemplait le plafond. Il était passé minuit et il n'était pas encore endormi. En faite, il ne s'endormait jamais avant minuit. Il n'était plus capable, ces dernier temps. Depuis la fin de l'Année en faite. Il décida de se levée et d'Aller faire un tour dans le château. Il devait prendre l'air. Cela faisait environs deux semaines, qu'il n'était pas sorti. La dernière fois, c'était au funéraire de Black. Dehors, près du lac. Il avait du s'y rendre, par l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il lui avait donnée une potion spéciale. Depuis ce jour, Potter était à Poudlard. Incapable de retourner au 12 square Grimmault, de peur de revoir l'ombre du fantôme de son parrain. Lui non plus, ne sortait plus. En faite, il restait seul, dans la tour des griffondor...

Severus prit sa cape, et la mit par-dessus son pyjama noir, en soie. Il mit ses pantoufles en forme de chat et prit sa baguette.

Il faisait très froid, dans les cachots. Il frissonna, et resserra sa cape sur lui. Il marchait discrètement. Il rejoint le hall d'entrer. La pénombre régnait. Il s'arrêta de marcher. La porte qui menait à l'extérieure venait de s'ouvrir et il n'y avait personne.

-C'est Potter, lui murmurait une petite voix désagréable, dans sa tête.

Il s'avança très lentement en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruits. Il avait un mauvais présage, il murmura un « lumos » à peine audible et s'Approcha de la porte. Il eu le temps de sortir dehors, avant que l'embrasure se referme. Il faisait noir dehors, alors il commença à taponner le vide, de ces mains pour repérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ses narines s'élargirent. Il sentait l'odeur du sang. Il ravala sa salive comme signe d'impulsion involontaire. « _NE pense pas au sang Severus, ne pense pas à se goût si délicieux, si bon, si... NE pense pas à ça Severus, tu es là pour retrouver le gamin, pas le mordre... » _Répétait-il sans cesse dans sa tête.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et c'est alors qu'il toucha une épaule... il tira sur le tissue et vit nul autre que Potter...

-Eh, bien, M. Potter fait une ballade nocturne?

-Euh... est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire une balade nocturne monsieur?

-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, en pleine nuit, dehors?

-Je voulais prendre l'air, et me promener...

-Et pourquoi ne pas faire cela le jour Potter?

-Parce que je ne peux pas...

-Et pourquoi?

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires Snape.

-C'est professeur pour vous, Potter. Et si le système de points marcherait pour vous, cet été, je vous enlèverais 10 points pour votre insolence, Potter.

-C'est dommage pour vous Professeur.

-Aller, je vous raccompagne, dans votre dortoir Potter car avec vous, on ne sais jamais, si vous faite ce qu'on vous ordonne.

-Merci de votre confiance Snape.

-Oh, mais de rien Potter...

-Au faite professeur, elles sont très belles vos pantoufles, en forment de chat. C'est très joli... Ça fait sortir votre petit côté féminin.

Severus rougit et lui tourna le dos.

Snape lança la cape à Potter et ouvrit la porte. Il marchait devant lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné l'histoire de la pensine. En faite, c'était devenu difficile de parler au jeune homme, désormais. Autrement que les disputes en faite. Car Severus ne cassait de réprimander Harry.

-C'est à gauche professeur...

-Mais je le sais très bien que c'est à gauche Potter! Cria Snape.

-Pas la peine de me crier dessus...

Severus se retourna vivement vers Harry. Il avait une étrange marque rouge sur son bras. Des petites gouttes de sangs perlaient sur la plaie. Hypnotisé dans ce liquide, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. « Professeur? » Il se maudit mentalement de son comportement et répondit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette blessure Potter?

-Rien...

-Rien? Moi je ne crois que ce soit Rien. Alors vous allez me dire ce que c'est ou si non, je devrais y aller par un moyen beaucoup plus sur, qui se nomme le veritaserum.

-Et dites moi une bonne raison professeur, pourquoi je devrais vous le dire à vous?

-Vous l'avez, vous-même dit Potter, je suis votre professeur.

-...

-Très bien Potter, (Severus fouilla dans sa poche) buvez cela.

-Non.

-Oh, oui, ...L'envaler le tout seul, comme un grand, ou si non, _je_ vous le ferait envaler...

-Très bien, dans ce cas.

Il envala la potion mauve, et sa tête commença à tourner un peu. Et puis, tout devient clair, comme de l'eau de roche.

-Eh bien, d'où vient cette blessure Potter?

-C'est moi qui me la suis faite.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour essayer de faire sortir le mal que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous mal Potter.

-Parce qu'IL n'est plus là et que je me sens seul, et...

-Oui?

-Et, je sais que ça peut paraître con, mais vous savez, j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui va m'arrivé plus tard.

Potter pleurait maintenant. Il n'avait plus l'Air du fils de son père, arrogant et méprisant. Non, il avait l'Air d'un petit garçon qu'il en avait vu trop. Severus secoua la tête et se dit qu'il devait être tard, et que ces pensée n'Était pas tout à faite saine d'esprit.

-Bien, Potter allez vous couchez, demain, venez dans mon bureau vers quatorze heures. J'ai à vous parlez.

-Oui monsieur. Dit-il avec du dédain dans sa voix.

Severus s'éloigna de la tour des gryffondor. Il avait à deux reprises, eu le goût du sang. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Dumbledore, anxieux.

Il cogna à la porte, trois petits coups sec. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Un Dumbledore à moitié endormis, les lunettes de travers, une robe mauve avec des étoiles filante qui bougeaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

-Ah Severus! Dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillent. Que puis-je faire pour toi, à une heure moins le quart du matin

-Puis-je entrer Albus?

-Bien sure, fais comme chez toi Severus!

Severus prit place dans un canapé rouge et se mit à se masser les tempes. Après que Dumbledore ait prit place près de lui, il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je n'en peux plus Albus, j'Ai faillit mordre Potter à deux reprises tout à l'heure. JE n'ai plus de réserve de sang en bas.

-Depuis combien de temps, tu te retiens d'en boire Severus?

-Depuis une semaine et demie environ...

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir?

-Parce que je voulais voir si j'étais capable de résister au sang. C'est comme les moldu avec leurs cigarettes.

-Oui, je vois. Bon pour ce soir, je n'en ai pas, pourrais-tu attendre jusqu'à demain matin?

-Oui, oui. Bon, je vous laisse Albus, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-JE comprends, ça fait deux semaines que tu n'es pas sorti.

-Bon, alors, au revoir Albus.

-Oui, au revoir.

Severus sorti des appartements d'Albus et se rendit à l'extérieur. Il comptait bien faire sa promenade de tout à l'heure. Il resserra sa cape un peu, autour de lui. À l'extérieur, il faisait un tantinet frisquet.

Il marcha vers le lac, sa baguette illuminait encore. « Nox » murmura t-il.

Il s'assit par terre, et s'accota sur le grand chêne. Il regardait le lac. Il vit un tentacule y sortir. « Le calmar géant ne dort pas, lui non plus » pensa t-il.

Vers une heure trente, il revient au château. Il entra dans sa chambre, et prit un livre sur une des étagères de sa bibliothèque.

La couverture était en cuire noir, et sur le dessus du livre, il y était écrit :Severus _Snape _en rouge. Il effleura le matériel du livre, et l'ouvrit. Il prit une plume de corbeau noir, et la trempa dans l'encre. Il alluma le chandelier, sur son bureau et commença à écrire.

Le Jeudi 15 juillet 1996

Mon corps cri, il hurle. Il a besoin de ce liquide pour être satisfait. Depuis que j'ai été mordu, mon corps change intérieurement. Il se produit une sorte de pulsation. Des pulsions sanguinaires. J'ai le goût de déchirer les chair, et de vider, les corps impuissant du sang qu'il contient. J'ai envahi de goûter à cette saveur si exquise. Mais hélas, je n'En ai plus. Plus pour l'instant.

Je dois être fou. Fou de vouloir goutté ainsi à ce qui nous fait vivre. Goutté ainsi à la vie, et aussi à la mort. JE m'enfonce vers les ténèbres à chaque nuit. De plus en plus profondément. Dans les abysse de l'Enfer. Pourtant je fais tout pour y rester. Je ne veux plus de la lumière du jour, je veux celle de la nuit. JE veux m'enfoncer encore et encore.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le jeune Potter, et j'ai eu le goût de la mordre, de goûter à son sang. LE sang d'une pureté infantile. Néanmoins, il restera toujours Potter. Le fils de mon ennemi. Le gamin arrogeant. Celui qui a regardé dans ma pensine, celui qui a l'audace de me confronté, moi, Severus Snape, maître des potion à Poudlard. Celui qui porte un masque, devant tout le monde excepté Dumbledore.

Soupir, ma vie n'est rien. Je ne pourrais compter sur personne, excepté sur Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami et jamais je n'en aurais. JE suis trop solitaire pour cela. Trop exécrable, horrible et sadique...

Chaque jour se ressemble. Chaque nuit est la même. Corrigé les travaux des incompétents à qui j'enseigne. Les résultats sont toujours si médiocres. Cette semaines j'ai eu le droit de voir les résultats des BUSE et des ASPICS en potion avant que les élèves puissent savoirs leurs résultats. Malheureusement je vais avoir l'année prochaine, en sixième année, Miss Je-sais-tout (naturellement) Malefoy, M. Thomas, Anna Abbot, M. Macmillian, Ackerley et vous ne savez pas qui! Potter! Potter a eu un Optimal! Non mais vraiment. Comment pourrais je l'endurer encore deux ans de plus. Au moins, Londubat n'A pas réussit. Ni Weasley...

Demain, je dois aller au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. C'est la lecture du testament de Black. Pourquoi j'irais, je suis sure qu'il ne m'a rien laissé. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Mais Dumbledore m'A obligé de le faire, alors je le ferais. Et demain j'aurais mon sang... Au moins, pas trop longtemps avant que je puisse refaire mes force pour au moins une semaine. Dumbledore m'A aussi demandé de reprendre les cours avec Potter. Cet été. JE n'Ai pas juste ça à faire, donné des cours supplémentaire pour Potter. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Potter s'ennuie alors il vient m'embêter? Il m'a demandé de les commencé lundi. Il faut que je lui apprenne la défense contre les forces du mal, les potions et l'occlumencie. Non mais, il ose revenir après avoir regardé dans mes souvenirs! Au moins, il n'a pas vu lorsque Potter senior m'as ôté mon caleçon... Bon j'Arrête de penser à cela... Trop honteux.

Quand je pense que Dumbledore n'a pas encore trouvé un professeur pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis combien de temps je veux le devenir moi? À chaque année je viens le voire et je lui demande, mais c'est peine perdus... En vain... JE vais toujours avoir celui de Potion. Dumbledore dit qu'il n'a pas meilleur maître des Potion que moi. Je ne crois pas non... Il doit sûrement avoir quelqu'un dans tout l'Angleterre qui est meilleur que moi, car je n'ai jamais été le premier... Dans tout les domaines à l'école. Maudit soit Black et Lupin! Potter aussi était brillant...

La fin de la nuit est encore loin devant moins. Comment pourrais-je survivre à cette nuit? Je suis allé faire une ballade à l'extérieur et maintenant je n'es plus sommeille. Quoi faire? Préparer les cours de la semaine prochaine? Non, je crois seulement pouvoir regarder les arbres danser et écouter le vent siffler. Prier les anges, et les démons, et attendre que le sommeille de gagne et me ronge...

Severus Snape

Il referma le livre et alla le replacer à sa place, dans la bibliothèque. Il rangea sa plume et referma le couvercle de l'encrier. Il éteignit la chandelle et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Rendu la bas, il ouvrit la fenêtre et alla s'installer dans sa chaise, à l'extérieur. Il regardait la forêt interdite et écoutait le vent. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose bouger au loin. Il entendit un grand bruit, comme une explosion. Et puis rien. Il ne croyait pas, que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination. Il se leva et se pencha sur la clôture pour voir un peu plus loin. Le ciel, au loins, était rouge et la il y avait une tache vert. La tache des ténèbres...


	2. II:Retour aux abysses

Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé…

Journal d'un vampire.

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla en sursauts. Il avait, quelque instant auparavant, sombré dans un sommeil agité. Il avait rêvé. De Voldemort. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir détruits la prophétie. Il était couvert de sueurs et Harry décida de ressortir de son lit. Il en avait mare, de dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il en avait assez, de toute ces lits, qui puisse lui encombrés le passage. Il prit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Dans son rêve, il avait vu un homme, avec une main d'argent, se tenir devant l'auberge des trois balais, avec sa baguette en mains. Il était accompagné par cinq autres hommes. Tous plus grand que lui. En même temps, les cinq hommes murmura une incantation et la battisse prit en feu. Ils en fit la même chose, pour d'autre boutique et ils ensuite, ils entrèrent dans les trois balais. Une femme se trouait dans l'escalier. Ils la prirent et s'enfuir avec elle. Mme Rosmeta! Laissant, l'Auberge prendre en feu, dans une explosion.

L'homme à la main d'Argent dit une incantation et la marque des ténèbres s'éleva dans les airs. Ils transplanèrent, tous les six, kidnappant Mme Rosmeta.

Harry n'Arrivait pas à savoir si tout cela avait été un rêve, ou bien, la réalité. C'était vrai qu'à chaque fois, qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil, Harry rêvait des derniers instants de la vie de Sirius.

Il scruta l'horizon et au loin, proche de la forêt interdite, il y avait une petite tâche verte contractant avec le ciel noir, sans étoile.

-Oh non! Murmura t-il.

Il prit sa cape, et sortit bruyamment de son dortoir. Il descendit à la salle commune, et sortit.

Pendant ce temps, Severus, souffrait le martyre. Sa marque des ténèbres lui brûlait la peau. Comme si il était brûlé au fer rouge. Comme si il assistait une seconde fois, à son entrer officiel, au cœur des mangemort.

Il prit sa cape, et se dirigea en dehors de ses appartements. Courant le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas vraiment, ce qui c'était passé, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible était arrivée.

Il avait l'intention d'aller tout raconter au directeur. Peut-être que Potter avait vu la scène? Peut importe. Il se devait informer Albus. Au plus vite. Rendu dans le hall, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'aventura dans les corridors.

Il s'arrêta net. Essouffler, d'avoir couru aussi rapidement, mais aussi parce qu'il venait de voir une plus petite silhouette passer proche de lui.

-Potter, attendez!

-Oh Professeur! C'est terrible! Ce qu'_ils _ont fait!

-J'imagine… Vous avez tout vu?

-Oui. Je me rends chez Dumbledore. Vous aussi?

-Oui. Nous devons faire vite Potter!

Ils partirent en même temps, en courant. Rendue devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry stoppa sa course.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter?

-Ma cicatrice…

-Potter, pas de temps à perdre!

Ils allèrent dans les appartements du directeur. Severus donna le mot de passe et ils purent aller à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

-Albus? Dit Severus en cognant sur la porte. C'est très important! Ouvrez nous!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore, encore en jaquette mauve avec des étoiles, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, l'air anxieux.

-Harry? Severus?

-Une attaque, Professeur, à Pré-au-lard. Il y a la marque des ténèbres, dans le ciel…

-Entrez, vous deux, et expliquez moi tout.

C'était la première fois que Harry allait dans les appartements du professeur Dumbledore. C'était très spacieux et très bien décorer. Il s'installa sur un divan à côté de son professeur de potion. Allez savoir pourquoi?

-Bien, Severus, commencer par vos faits. Ensuite, ce sera Harry.

-J'étais à l'extérieur, sur mon balcon, regardant le ciel et l'horizon, quand j'ai entendus un bruit. Comme une sorte d'explosion. Et peu de temps après, j'ai pu apercevoir, une tache verte dans le ciel. Ma marque me brûlait aussi.

-Bien, Harry?

-Je m'étais endormis et j'ai rêvé à six mangemorts. Un avec une main d'Argent, Pettigrow, et ils ont mis le feu à plusieurs bâtisses à Pré-au-lard, donc Les Trois Balais. Ensuite, ils sont rentrés dans l'auberge et ils ont enlevé Mme Rosmeta. Les Trois Balais, à exploser. Il y avait des personnes à l'intérieur. Je le sais, ils sont morts! Il y avait des cris et des hurlements. C'était horrible. Ils ont kidnappés Mme. Rosmeta et ils ont fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

Je me suis réveiller et je suis tout de suite aller à une fenêtre. Je l'ai bien vu, au loin. Je suis sortie de mon dortoir, dans l'espoir de vous dire ce qui c'est passé et j'ai rencontré Professeur Rogue en chemin. Encore…

Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Bien. Severus, vous allez passer la fin de semaine avec Harry au quartier Général. Je sais Harry, ça va être dure, mais soit fort. Vous reviendrez à Poudlard lundi matin. Demain Severus je viendrai de porter de ce que tu as de besoin. Tu peux le dire à Harry, maintenant. Je vais avertir les membres de l'ordre. Nous allons avoir une rencontre demain soir. Pouvez vous, tous préparé avec Harry?

-Oui, grogna t-il. Potter allez ramasser vos affaires nous devons partir. Revenez ici dans quinze minutes.

Ils partirent ensemble et se quittèrent à la moitié du chemin. Harry alla dans son dortoir. Il prit ses vêtements, sa baguette, et les fourra dans sa grosse malle. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige. Il regarda encore une fois le ciel et quitta la pièce.

Severus se rendit à ses appartements. Alla dans sa garde-robe et prit ses robes de sorciers et ses pantalons noirs. Il prit sa baquette, ses capes, et son journal. Il regarda encore une fois le ciel, avant de fermer la fenêtre et quitta sa chambre.

Harry et Severus de tenait dans l'entrer du bureau de Dumbledore. Albus s'approcha avec un soulier dans les mains. « Portus »

-Allez toucher le dans trente seconde. Au revoir, et prenez bien soins de vous.

Harry toucha le portoloin et se sentit basculer. Comme si il y avait un crochet qui lui tirait à l'intérieur du nombril. Il effleura la main de Severus et il eu un frisson. Cet homme, était étonnamment froid. Comme si il était mort. …

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du 12 square grimmauld. L'air était glacial. Harry laissa tomber sa valise quand il entendit un cri vers l'escalier.

« SALE Traître!! Ignoble Suceur de Sang! Sortez de ma maison! Et toi, un sang-mêlé dans ma maison, c'est horrible! Vous êtes des bêtes répugnantes! »

-Vous venez m'aider à fermer ce foutu rideau, ou vous allez rester planté là toute la nuit?

-Euh… Pardon. J'arrive Professeur.

Ensemble, ils tirèrent le rideau et Mme. Black arrêta de crier des insultes. Harry reprit son baguage et monta en haut.

-Attendez, Potter. Dites moi ou je peux m'installer.

-Un instant, Monsieur.

Harry alla déposer sa valise et sa cage, il revient dans le corridor, ou l'attendait Severus.

-Par ici. Il lui désigna une chambre, qui n'avait jamais été occupé, l'été précédente.

-Merci Potter.

-Au faite Professeur, qu'à voulu dire Dumbledore lorsqu'il a dit : Tu peux le dire à Harry, et lorsque Mme. Black, vous à traité de Ignoble suceur de sang?

-Euh…. Mais, rien. En quoi cela vous regarde au juste Potter? Reprit-il de sa voix glacial.

-En rien… bredouilla t-il

-Demain, je vais vous le dire. Maintenant, allez vous coucher Potter. Tenez, dit Severus en lui lançant une petite fiole mauve, buvez ceci avant de vous endormir.

-Merci, dit Harry en l'attrapant.

Un peu plus tard, vers sept heures, Harry se réveilla. Incapable de se rendormir, il sortit de son lit. Cette maison était encore plus sinistre lorsqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Seuls Harry et Severus était présent. Même pas Kreatur. Il était mort et enterré. Crise de coeur. Buck lui, était retourné chez Hagrid.

Harry descendit les escaliers, tranquillement et se rendit au sous-sol, vers la salle à manger. Une bonne odeur de crêpe régnait dans la pièce. Il vit la table, installer pour deux. Il alla dans la cuisine et il y vit Severus, face au four, retournant une crêpe.

-Oh, vous faite des crêpes, Professeur.

-Vous êtes perspicace Potter.

-Ha, très drôle.

-Vous êtes bien matinal…

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

-…

-Vous avez fait du té?

-Oui. Il est dans la salle à manger. J'arrive dans quelques instants…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus arrivait avec un plateau remplit de crêpe et du sirop d'érable.

-Ou avez-vous trouver le sirop d'Érable?

-Au Québec.

-Vous êtes allé au Canada?

-Potter, arrêter de poser des stupides questions et manger.

Harry goutta aux crêpes de Snape. Il les trouvait esquisses!

-Vous ne mangez pas?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Pourtant c'est vous qui avez préparé ses crêpes.

-Et puis? Je n'ai pas faim.

-C'est très bon au faite.

-…

-Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas y goûter?

-Non! Je suis absolument sure!

-Oui, mais vous êtes très pâle aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, si vous mangez juste un petit peu?

-Non.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Potter, dite moi. Les coupures que vous faites aux bras, ça vous arrive souvent de vous infliger cela?

-…

-Potter?

-Oui… murmura Harry. Aussi souvent que je pense à lui.

-Je ne peux pas faire revenir Black! Vous le savez que trop bien, alors pourquoi essayer vous pas de l'oublier, simplement.

-Parce que je ne peux pas! Il était comme mon père, mon ami! Il n'est plus là. C'est comme si une partie de moi avait disparu tout comme son corps à disparu!

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, comme des ruisseaux aux moments des crus. Severus se leva. Il avait entendu un son qui venait d'en haut. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce. Albus se tenait là avec un sachet de sang dans les mains.

-Severus. Je dois faire vite! C'est tout ce que j'ai pu ramassé. Pomfresh n'avait plus rien en réserve.

-JE vais m'en contenter.

-Harry le sait-il?

-Non, pas encore.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bon, je dois y aller, au revoir Severus.

Il transplana et Severus était seul, avec son sachet de sang. Il alla à la cuisine et prit un verre dans lequel il transvida le sang et rejoignit Harry.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

-D'accord.

-C'est Dumbledore qui le veut, alors après que je vous l'ai dit, ne me regarder pas avec horreur, c'est pour votre bien.

-De quoi ce s'agit-il alors?

-Je suis un vampire.


	3. III:Pourquoi moi?

_Journal d'un Vampire_

_Le secret qu'il a toujours gardé_

_Chapitre 3_

Il était étendu sur le sofa, le regard dans le vide. Il tenait de sa main, son poignet douloureux. Inconsciemment, il caressait ses blessures fraîchement cicatrisées. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et puis une deuxième. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. Peut-être qu'il en avait trop vu, trop entendu. Une ombre passa devant lui, mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

_Je me doutais bien qu'il était un vampire… Il va essayer de me tuer, bientôt. Je sais, je le sens. Au moins, si il me tue, je pourrais peut-être rejoindre Sirius, là ou il est présentement. Au moins, si je mourrais, je n'aurais plus jamais à voir Voldemort, à affronter tous les regards que les gens me posent à chaque fois que je suis près d'eux. Peut-être ça serait bien être mort, plutôt que de exister, sans vraiment vivre, comme je le fais présentement. Ma seul destiné est de mourir ou tuer de toute manière. Mieux vaux être tuer par Snape que par Voldemort. Il ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Il est le même dans le fond. Il est seul, et il l'a toujours été. Dans le fond, c'est de la faute à mon père si il est comme ça, détruit et désespéré. Je le vois bien dans son regard, qu'il n'est point heureux. Je le regarde, depuis tout à l'heure. Il est resté assis, sur l'autre canapé, à lire un livre sur la magie ancienne. Il n'a pas bougé, seuls ses yeux semblaient le rattaché à la vie. C'est vrai, il n'est pas en partit vivant. Cela ne m'a rien fait tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était un vampire. J'ai juste envaler ma salive et me suis levée pour aller faire la vaisselle. Rendu dans la cuisine, j'ai soupiré, j'ai rangé et je suis allé dans le salon, réfléchir. Et depuis, je n'ai pas bougé. Sirius me hante, et m'obsède. Voldemort aussi. Il veut m'achever. Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et je ne dors plus. Ainsi, je vais mourir. Ma cicatrice me fait mal et mes blessures que je me suis fait aussi. Putain que ça me brûle de plus en plus. Ah, tient, Snape c'est levé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait. Il va porter son livre et quitte la pièce. Bon, c'est son choix. Oh, Sirius me manque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Hein? Pourquoi? Pourquoi toutes ses choses arrivent à moi? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé au bon dieu ! Ah, c'est vrai, il n'a pas de Dieu. Parce que si il en aurait un, et bien, il ne m'aurait pas laisser vivre. Je serais mort si un dieu existerait. Putain, pourquoi je pleure encore moi? Je suis juste un pauvre con. Ah, Snape est revenu avec un livre noire, en cuir, un plume et un encrier. C'est drôle, il tient un journal. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien écrire là dedans. « Bonjour, je suis Snape, un abrutit et un con, qui plus est vampire. Je dois veiller sur le fils de mon ancien ennemi, que je déteste naturellement et j'ai simplement goût de boire tout son sang. » Non mais vraiment… Je suis fatigué et j'ai juste le goût de dormir… _Harry ferma les yeux et cela ne pas prit de temps, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Severus, lui ne fit pas vraiment attention, et continuait à écrire dans son journal. Il commençait à avoir soif. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner par la tentation. Il devait garder le plus de sang possible, pour durer longtemps.

_Le vendredi 16 juillet 1996 _

_Potter m'inquiète. Il n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin. Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, il est venu dans le boudoir et est resté là. Seul quelques larmes ont indiqué qu'il était bien vivant. Mais à quoi peut-il bien pensé? Il a été bouleversé ses derniers temps. Il se mutile. Je sais, j'ai vu qu'il tenait ses poignets tout à l'heure, à la place ou il y avait des cicatrices encore fraîches. Il se laisse mourir peu à peu… _

_J'ai encore sentit que mon bras me picotait à l'endroit ou IL m'a marqué. Ça me fait mal, mais je dois résister. Je dois souffrir. Mieux vaut ça que de mourir. _

_Dumbledore m'a apporté mon sang tout à l'heure. Qu'elle soulagement ai-je eu lorsque j'y ai goûté. C'était si exquis… mais il m'A fallu le dire à Potter ce que j'étais réellement. Cela ne pas paru le dérangé pour autant. Le but, c'est que je résiste à ne pas le mordre. Mais si Dumbledore m'apporte le sang suffisant à ma survie, alors il n'y aura aucun problème, je crois… _

_Les problèmes, il y en a de plus en plus. Je lisais la gazette du sorcier, et les attaques créées par les mangemorts se multiplient de plus en plus. Il n'y a pas une journée sans que je lisse que des sorciers ou même des moldus se soient fait assassiné. J'en ai marre de cette guerre. J'ai peur… J'ai peur que Voldemort me retrouve et me tue. En fin, il ne peut pas vraiment me tuer, mais il peut me détruire, car il sait mon secret… _

_Severus Snape. _

Severus ferma son livre et regarda Harry. Se dernier semblait très agité. Il bougeait dans tous les sens et gémissait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il frottait sa cicatrice sur son front. Severus se leva et vint se tenir à ses côtés. Il mit un main sur le front d'Harry se le réveilla. Harry sursauta. Il était couvert de sueur et ses yeux étaient vides d'émotions. Severus l'aida à se relever et lui dit d'aller prendre une bonne douche, pour qu'il puisse se remettre les idées en place, et parce qu'il avait beaucoup transpirer durant son sommeil agité…

Harry soupira. Putain qu'il détestait ses rêves. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur son dos et apaisa ses muscles tendus. Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains et frotta ses tempes. Il se lava et caressa son torse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… Il secoua la tête. Et si Snape l'entendrait? Peut importe. Il descendit ses caresses vers son entre jambe qui commença à être tendu. Il le prit et entreprit à faire des petits mouvement de va et viens. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruits qui auraient pu déranger Snape, qui était en bas. Pendant quelques minutes, il fit des mouvements qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus sur son sexe gorgé de sang. N'en pouvant plus, il éjacula sur le mur de la douche. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour reprendre de son énergie. Harry pensait ... à Snape.

_Snape… Pourquoi lui? Il me déteste, et je le déteste non? Enfin, je crois… Alors, pourquoi je penses souvent à lui ses derniers temps? Tu est fou à lier Harry et ça tu le sais. C'est ça mon problème, je suis fou… Fou de tout. Je m'inquiète de tout. Je veux tout! Je veux Sirius, mais il est mort. Même Snape, m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait revenir. Mais pourquoi? Je suis tanné de cette vie, cet enfer. Il faudrait que je lave cette douche… Si Snape verrait je sais plus ce qu'il penserait de moi… Il me menacerait de boire mon sang si la prochaine fois il voit un liquide blanc sur la paroi de la douche. _Harry ricana. Si il y avait eu d'autres personnes avec lui, il aurait eu peur et l'aurait envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il se leva et nettoya un peu et s'habilla.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, Severus était en train de parler avec un homme de grande taille. Il était mince et sa peau, d'une blancheur anormale était immaculée de blessure diverse. Severus semblait un tantinet frustré et replia ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en regardant l'autre homme d'un mauvais œil.

Dumbledore voulait que personne ne vienne!

Oui, mais j'ai tout de même le droit d'aller le voir… Comment va-t-il?

Mal… Il se mutile, à ce que j'ai pu deviner.

Quoi?

T'as très bien compris. Il ne dort presque plus, car il fait des cauchemars. Il ne fait pas grand-chose. Il s'assoit et il pense…

Est-ce qu'il a tenté de voir Ron et Hermione?

J'en sais rien moi! Je suis pas son père, il ne me parle pas et moi je n'y pas parle pas plus!

Et toi ça va ?

Boff… Pas plus qui faut.

Harry qui venait de descendre les escaliers, vit que Remus était en train de discuter avec Severus. Il soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme qui lui rappelait le plus son parrain était venu le voir? Il l'aimait bien Remus, mais là, il ne voulait voir personne!

Ah, salut Remus, dit Harry d'une voie monotone.

Ça va?

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? dit-il froidement en le regardant avec les yeux les plus noirs.

Euh… Alors, Severus, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer une potion de tue-loup pour jeudi prochain? demanda Remus, pour changer de conversation

Ouais…

Bon alors, au revoir.

Remus lança un regard interrogatoire vers Severus, celui haussa les épaules et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant qu'il ne transplane. Harry soupira et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

_Pourquoi est-ce que Remus est venue ici? Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de le voir! Merde, ce qu'il peut me tomber sur les nerfs. Vu que Sirius est mort il va se dire qu'il doit prendre soin de moi et ne va pas arrêter de venir ici. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment venu demander à Snape une potion mais bien pour avoir mes nouvelles… C'était pas très subtile leur conversation... JE lui ai bien cloué le bec à celui là tout à l'heure… Pourquoi j'aurais voulu voir Ron et Hermione? De toute façon je n'ai envie de voir personne parce que tous ce qu'ils veulent de moi, c'est de me lécher les bottes car ils savent que sans moi, Voldemort vivra jusqu'à la fin des temps et que seul moi peux le détruire. Ils me font chier à la fin… Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette célébrité et ils peuvent ce la mettre ou est-ce que je penses… _

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Harry se releva et répondit froidement un « Entrez » La porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra. Il avait revêtu un tablier rose et blanc avec des dessins de pommes sur le devant. Il avait l'air ridicule. Peut-être avait-il simplement oublié de l'enlever… Peu importe.

Le dîner est prêt, dit Severus d'une voix détaché.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Ah! Bien il va falloir que vous mangiez tout de même jeune homme.

Et si je n'en ai pas l'envie?

Je vais vous y obliger!

Harry lui lança un regard haineux et se leva à contre cœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle en manger et le vampire ôta son tablier. Ils s'assirent et Severus tendit une assiette à Harry et se prit un ver de sang. Il préférait, et de loin, boire directement le sang de sa victimes en rentrant ses canines dans sa chair, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de boire dans une coupe. Harry mangea très peu sous le regard noir de Severus. Après avoir finit de manger, Harry se leva, remercia froidement le cuisinier et alla se réfugier dans la toilette. Il barra la porte et s'installa par terre et leva le siège du bol de toilette. Il mit trois doigts dans le fond de sa bouche, eu un haut de cœur, et se fit vomir…

* * *

Merci à Onarluca, Sealunis, Minerve, dalamis et jenni944 pour leurs Reviews!

Alors comment trouver vous Harry? Est-ce que Severus va réussir à le sauver? Bah vous le saurez prochainement! lol

BizOo

Phobia


End file.
